Questions with physical answers
by EMO-tionP69
Summary: "Sasucakes what makes guys gay?" naruto asked innocently, he really wanted to know. "God, I don't know naruto the sex I guess." Sasuke answered after he finished choking on his own spit. He never would've guessed that naru even knew what that word meant. But of course verbal answers wasn't enough for the innocent naruto, He wanted physical answers. "show me why sasu." LEMON YAOI


AN: chelllooo just thought I will take a break from my other stories to write a one-shot ...Hells yea I did...lol anyway plz enjoy

Masturbation to this is always welcomed

NARUTO: WHAT THE HELL

ME: what I'm just letting them know that its okay if they do do it

: I DNT THINK ANYone NEEDS UR PERMISSION

ME: I'm not giving them permission I'm juss saying don't feel ashamed of they do do it

NARUTO: SIGH let's not do this right now

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or yahoo answers

Warning: yaoi, Lemon ( can I get a yay!) , and language

**********************************  
Curiosity killed the cat or just gave him intense pleasure  
***********************************

As Naruto was laying stomach down on sasuke's bed with his small bare feet in the air, He flipping through a rather boring intertainment magazine.

He wasn't really reading anything, he was just looking at the pictures. He fliped to a new page then paused, something caught his eye. He stopped to quickly read an artical about how another male celebrity came out the closet and admitted to being gay.

"Hey, sasucakes" Naruto called out without looking up from the magazine, then preceding to blow one last big bubble of pink bubble gum before spitting it out in the black trash bin beside sasuke's bed.

"Hm?" Was the answer sasuke gave as he continued to focus on completing his homework, it was getting late, they were near finals at school and he didn't have time to deal with naruto's useless questions.

"What makes boys gay?" Naruto asked his best friend innocently as he continued to flip through the magazine and sasuke (being used to naruto's weird questions and not really listening) told him to go look it up online.

10 MINUTES LATER

"Sasu?" Naruto questioned again as he stared at the computer screen.

"What naruto?" He answered with a hint of frustration.

"This doesn't really answer my question its to many answers and I don't know which one is right." Naruto said pouting as he exited the Yahoo Answers site and closed the laptop dejectedly.

Sasuke paused what he was doing, squeezed the bridge of his perfect nose (to ward off a upcoming headache) and sighed. He knew when naruto got like this he wouldn't stop until he got the best of understandings.

Just last week naruto went through this, asking why people liked anime and sasuke told him to look it up on the internet but the questions just wouldn't stop and before sasuke knew it they were downtown with him walking beside a happily satisfied naruto not to mention that sasuke had to buy and carry 5 bags full of anime.

Sasuke turned the black leather computer chair around to give naruto his full undivided attention.

"Ok what- what was the question again?" He asked, he was beginning to get tired. They had school tomorrow and he still had 4 other subjects of homework to do.

No, sasuke wasn't a slacker it was just naruto took up most of his time during the day with things like going to the park, getting ramen, going to the mall ect.

Today happened to be one of the days naruto had deliberately drug him around the whole city, then he ended up spending a night at sasuke's apartment while naruto's parents were away, but now sasuke was starting to regret having let the blonde teen over.

It wasn't that he found naruto unbearablely annoying, no that wasn't it. It was just that he usually had him spend the night on weekends so he could be more free and prepared for naruto's energetic personality.

Just a few minutes ago naruto was bouncing off the walls chanting 'i want ramen i want ramen' when they already had ramen but of course he continued his little chant.

Well that was until sasuke gave him one of the entertainment magazines (that came with the mail) and told him to read and sit still.

"What makes boys gay?" Naruto asked again, training his big blue eyes onto sasuke.

Sasuke was at a loss for words. "I don't...I don't know naruto..sorry I really don't." He said turning back to his homework. Then naruto started whining.

"But sassssuuuuu your supposed to know everything." Naru said before hugging and burying his face into a random pillow as he rolled around on the California king bed that was adorned with black and blue silk sheets.

Sasuke sighed and blurted out the first answer to enter his head.

"Naru I don't know everything, but if I had to guess its probably the sex. Now leave me alone." He answered hoping that satisfied the teen.

Sasuke was 3 years older than naruto and while he was already two years into college naruto was still finishing his junior year in highschool, and while sasuke had more then enough sex with both genders to last him 10 lifetimes naruto was still a innocent virgin.

"What's sex like?" Naruto asked quietly, laying on his back as he hugged the silky black pillow.

"Good God naruto I don't know, its good I guess." Sasuke said as he was ready to just lock the kid away in his bathroom so he could finish his homework in peace.

"Have you ever touched yourself before?" Sasuke asked trying to get naruto to understand so that he could avoid those annoying onslaught of questions that he knew were about to escape through the blonde boys plump pink lips.

"Yeah I do it all the time." Naruto said nodding his head which in turn caused his blond locks that were streaked with red to gently bob up and down.

"Ok well there you go." Sasuke answered, happy that naruto understood, even though touching oneself wasn't exactly able to be compared to full on sex.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked while starting to roll around the bed again.

"Well you know how good it feels, so that's what sex is like." Naruto tilted his head and began touching his own skin. After a few seconds naruto's eyes widened in panic.

"O my god sasuke I don't get a good feeling when I touch myself does that mean something is wrong with me?" Naruto asked as he now was jumping into sasuke's bed while lightly pinching his smooth flawless tan skin.

Sasuke frowned at how clueless naruto really was.

"Naruto you have never touched your Dick?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"Yup I do every time I pee." Naruto said as he let his head hang upside-down on the edge of the bed.

"No I mean like rub on it. Like stroke it." Sasuke explained while beginning to tap his pencil onto his workbook.

"Eww no why would I do that." Naruto said as he checked his blonde and red hair for split ends as it hung from his scalp while he was upside down.

"Well then I don't know what to tell you." Sasuke said hopelessly. It was a wonder how naruto was still innocent when the boy went to highschool.

"You did it before so you should know." Naruto said before getting off the bed and spinning over to sasuke with his hands laced behind his back and grinning.

Sasuke sighed again.

"Yes I do know and if you have sex than you can to." He said without looking at the grinning teen.

"But no one wants to do that with me." Naruto said pouting and covering sasuke's book and homework with both of his small hands. Sasuke tilted his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose again.

"I'm sure someone will." Sasuke said as he stared deep into the wide blue eyes in front of him.

Sasuke sighed as he began to see the eyes water.

'Cry baby.' He thought.

"Try uhhhh what his name umm Kiba, he would fuck anything." Sasuke said trying to convince the boy that someone did want him while hopefully avoiding a night of naruto's loud whining.

It seemed to work since naruto quickly backed away in disgust. See vuala, tears forgotten.

"Ewwwwww no I don't want his dog breath breathing down on me." Naruto said while spinning with both arms outstretched to make a airplane.

"Well try shikamaru." Sasuke said getting back to doing his homework.

"To lazy."

"Neji."

"No to stuck up."

"Kakashi."

"He has Iruka."

"Gaara."

"He is out of town till next week."

"It can wait till then."

"No it can't."

"Rock Lee."

"Sounds like fun but I don't think he would want to experiment on what's gay sex feels like with me. Besides, he likes sakura."

"I'm running out of options here naruto."

Naruto then stop spinning and began balancing on one leg while choosing his words carefully.

"You didn't mention yourself." He said hesitantly then turning towards sasuke.

Sasuke, upon hearing that statement ceased his writing.

"What do you mean I didn't mention myself?" He asked slowly.

He knew what naruto meant but he wanted to make sure, because you just never knew when dealing with naruto.

"For experience, sex experience." Naruto said then laying back down on sasuke's bed again and staring at the ceiling.

"I don't think I would be the best choice for sex, plus your to young for me." Sasuke said sitting his books and homework onto the computer desk then turning the chair to face naruto.

"I didn't know it had an age limit." Naruto said as he used his pointer finger to doodle in thin air.

"Well it does." Sasuke answered as he quickly glanced at the clock.

10:02 p.m

"I'm 17 sasucakes not 7, and why won't you be a good choice for sex, is it because you are no good at it." Naruto asked as curiosity began filling his baby blue eyes.

"O no its not that, I'm plenty good, its just I'm a little rougher than a first timer should have to take." He said feeling his pride swell at the fact that he was so good at sex. Then he stood up and began stretching his tight muscles.

Sasuke couldn't help but flaunt what he had when a possible bed mate was near by.

Naruto sat up to watch sasuke.

"I can handle it." Naruto said as he walked over to sasuke and wrapped his hands around his neck breathing in the scent of watermelon.

AN: yay ...like I said this is only house going to be a one or two shot.


End file.
